Where the Soul Goes
by Mojotheomegawolf
Summary: Balto thought that he could live with what he had done, and for a long time did, but one day, when affliction befalls him, he realizes that he will never be able to forget what he had done, just as those he hurt would never be able to forgive him.


Where the Soul Goes

Chapter 1: Troubled Times

Jenna had been run ragged, for the entirety of the past week she had spent sitting by her mate's side all night while he restlessly slept then venturing home in the morning for a quick nap before having to return a few hours later to check on him.

But she would not rest until she was certain that he was alright, for on Monday of the week prior he had come down with a serious illness which had her worried for his life. His core temperature had risen to an alarming 107 degrees, but instead of sweating beneath his blankets, he shivered violently. His skin became so sensitive that even the fur on his body hurt him, and his stomach was wrought with a terrible bug which caused him to expel anything he ate or drank mere minutes after he had finished consuming it. Consequently, he lost a substantial amount of weight and suffered from severe dehydration, but despite Jenna's pleas with him to go to the town's hospital, he refused, insisting that everything would be fine and saying that he was not going anywhere until he stopped breathing.

He may have been certain that he would be okay, but she was not so sure.

Sore and exhausted paws carried her through the town, but her mate depended on her to retrieve the herbs which would help to ease his suffering, much like she depended on her son to deliver them, so she pressed on. She just hoped that he managed to smuggle them in with the mail today, and more than anything that her stubborn mate would actually use them.

As quick as an inconspicuous walk would allow, she made her way down Front Street to the post office where she hoped her son would be waiting and found that they had not yet arrived, as she could have expected since they were late on average every other week.

Even though she was slightly embittered that they were late when they had such an important package, she knew that getting worked up over it would not help anything, so she would just have to wait.

* * *

She was so excited that her entire body was tingling with anticipation, for it had been nearly four years since she had last seen the little town of Nome, and the tiny cage inside of which she was confined for the voyage on the river boat did not help her. In fact, the confined space seemed to concentrate her energy into a ball which would soon collapse upon itself and explode like a super nova.

She wondered as she shifted so restlessly about, what all had changed since she and her human moved. She wondered how her family was doing, how her brother and his new mate were doing, and regretted not being there for their wedding. Even more so she was anxious to see how thrilled they would all be when she showed up at their front door, because not a single one of them had any idea that she was coming.

She lifted her head when she heard the engine hush to a soft rumble and felt the boat begin to slow, indicating to her that at last they had arrived.

She rose to her haunches and sat anxiously inside of the cage, waiting in great suspense for her human to come and get her, but mere seconds after she sat up, the boat struck the pier and tossed her sideways into the bars.

Her shoulder and side struck the metal hard, causing her to cry out, but the pain she could tolerate, for she knew that it was nothing to fret over and would pass eventually. Besides, the occasion was far too joyous to be ruined by a little accident like this, so she grimaced, rubbed her shoulder, then allowed the smile to return to her lips.

She wondered just how long she would have to wait before her human came to retrieve her. She could hear the thud of footsteps and the crash of luggage through the ceiling above her, and with each minute or so that passed she could swear that she heard the sound of a human coming down the stairs, but each time her hopes would rise, they would be quickly dashed. She was beginning to grow restless, and the energy that built inside of her with the passage of time caused her body to become taught like a piece of wire being wrenched too tight. As soon as the moment came when the door would open and she was freed from the cage, the pent up energy would finally be released and she would leap from the cage in a ferocious flurry of excitement which would only be subdued by getting off of this vessel and out into the place she once called home.

Then finally, she heard the metallic grind of hinges above her, which caused her ears to flick into attention, then she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Hardly able to contain herself any longer, she pressed herself onto her paws as far as the tight space would allow and began to whimper softly.

Then into her view stepped her human with luggage in hand. The only thing that he had left to retrieve now was her.

She groaned in excitement and shifted her hind end restlessly as she began to paw at the door of the cage, pleading with all of her might to be set free.

"You know exactly where we are, don't you?" her owner asked as he reached down to unlatch the cage.

She yapped once then groaned again as she waited to be sprung, and then, when the door did finally swing open, she crawled out on her belly with a fit of whimpering and tugged on her owner's pants.

"Easy there, girl," he beamed, petting her between the ears.

But she could not contain herself after so many years away from home. She leapt up and attempted to lick his face but was pushed away with his hand then found herself in the grip of a leather thong.

"Alright, come on, girl," he said, struggling to keep her controlled with the leash, then began to lead her up the stairs and out into the day.

* * *

The sled slid to a stop and the dogs all shook the snow from their fur as Simpson made ready to collect the mail.

"Kodi," Kodi heard his mother call and turned to find her approaching the sled.

Kodi glanced over his shoulder to see if Simpson could see, then, once he found the coast to be clear, he shed his traces and approached.

"How is he?" he asked her as he drew near.

"No change," Jenna replied, "did you get it?"

"Yes," he replied and led her to the back of the sled, "I hid it in his supply bag when he wasn't looking."

Jenna brushed past him in search of the alleged bag, then once she found it, began to dig quickly through it.

"Thank God," she said, producing two boxes, both of which were wrapped in thick, brown paper.

"You have no idea what it took for my connections to get this all the way up to White Mountain," he said, "we are lucky that we were able to even get this stuff at all."

"I know," Jenna replied, hugging him, "thank you so much for doing this, Kodi."

"Don't worry about it," he replied with a smile, "I guess I've finally returned the favor."

Jenna smiled, drawing slowly away from him.

"I find it so hard to believe how much you've grown since then," she mused, "it's been almost three years now."

Kodi returned the smile and turned to regard the post office for a moment to get an update on Simpson's whereabouts, then turned to her once more.

"I gotta get back before Simpson comes out," he said quickly, "but I'll get out there as quickly as I can, now go help dad."

Jenna smiled and turned with a nod, then began to make her way out of town, moving at a brisk walk for she knew that time was of the essence.

* * *

She was honestly surprised that he trusted her to roam the town freely so soon after their arrival, but here she was, a female of her own fancy, free to do as she pleased just as she had in days of old. With a happy skip in her step she walked down the streets, wondering if she would bump into anybody who would recognize her after so many years, but at the present moment, the streets were desolate so she decided to swing by the Old Mill to see if any of her old friends may be there, and maybe her brother, Kodi, too if she was lucky. Boy how she hoped that he was there. She would just love to see him again.

The thought of reuniting with her brother after so much time apart stirred an excited flutter in her stomach as she turned left and began to make her way toward the mill and grew almost too much to take as she paused outside the door.

She took a quick breath of collection then began to lift a paw to push the door open, but as her epaw touched the wood, she suddenly found her mouth cupped by an unknown attacker.

Fear shot like a rocket through her body, but, unbeknownst to her large assailant, she had learned how to convert her fear into power.

Channeling the initial terror into her next actions, she stomped on her attacker's other paw, causing him to immediately loosen his grip with the one which covered her mouth, then, once she was free, she latched onto his wrist and flipped him over her hip, sending him slamming on his back into the snow.

Seeking to incapacitate the threat before it had a chance to regain its feet, she turned down to administer the crippling blow to find a familiar red dog lying at her paws.

"Hey, Saba," her brother greeted through a pained grimace, "long time no see."

"Kodi," she cried in surprise, "what the hell man, you scared the crap out of me!"

Kodi only smiled, which caused Saba to scoff, then, as a smile of her own was born upon her face, she reached a paw down to assist him to his paws.

"Are you alright?" she asked, now concerned, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'll be alright," he winced, gently brushing her paw away, "just let me lay here for a while."

Saba laughed and caught his paw with hers then began to pull.

"Oh come now," she teased as the front of his body began to lift off of the ground, "don't tell me that the big, bad sled dog just got his butt thumped by his baby sister."

Kodi scoffed as he rolled to his paws.

"Oh lay off, will ya," he said with a smile, "I let you win."

"Oh, whatever," she replied indignantly, pushing him playfully with her paw.

Kodi laughed, then for a moment, the two simply stood before one another in silence, each of them simply staring at the other.

"Well aren't you gonna give your sister a hug?" she asked him with a gentle sway of her tail.

"I'm sorry," he replied, stepping in and wrapping her up in a firm embrace, "I'm just finding it hard to believe how much you've grown. You look great."

Saba's smile broadened as she pulled away.

"You're not looking too bad yourself," she replied, admiring the man whom her brother had become, "you've really filled out since the last time I saw you."

Kodi laughed.

"Yeah, back in the day when I was awkward looking and lanky," he mused, then sighed as the smile faded from his face, "it's kinda hard to believe that it's really been that long ago."

Saba nodded, turning her eyes to the snow, for there was so much time that had been lost since her owners split up and she was dragged away from the town. At first she kept in touch with the family religiously, sending them letters which the mail dogs secretly delivered amongst the humans' various papers and parcels, but as time wore on, she allowed herself to get distracted from those she had left behind.

The time between the arrival of her letters became greater and greater with each passing month until eventually they stopped coming at all, and now as she reflected upon it, she wished so bad that she could do it over. If she could start over, she would have never allowed herself to become so distant from those who were most important to her. That's why she knew she had to keep her return a secret, so she could finally make things right again.

"Well, anyway, that is ancient history," Kodi began again to fill the verbal void which had fallen between them, "what's important is that you are here now."

The smile returned once more to Saba's face and her tail began to sway back and forth.

"Yeah, isn't it exciting?" she exclaimed, "I can't wait to see the looks on mom and dad's faces when they see me."

Again Kodi felt despair melt the smile from his face, which caused Saba to stitch her brows together with concern.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, stepping forward slightly.

"Well, dad is sick," Kodi explained, "and we can't figure out what is wrong with him."

"Is it serious?" Saba asked quickly, feeling her stomach twist into a nervous knot.

"We... I don't know," he replied, "I was actually on my way to go check on him. Mom had me ship him some medicine today, but I don't know if it is gonna work."

"Well... has he gone to the hospital?" she questioned.

Kodi only shook his head.

"What!" she cried, "why hasn't he sought help?"

"You know how he is," Kodi replied with a sigh, "he said he's not going to any doctor until he knows he is dying."

Saba felt a growl begin to rumble down in the base of her throat, but before it could become audible, she suppressed it and released a sigh.

"Yeah, that definitely sounds like our dad."

Kodi nodded.

"Yeah, the stubborn bastard," he mused softly.

Saba nodded and a span of silence befell them yet again before Kodi finally spoke.

"Well, we'd better get on out there," he began, attempting to move the situation along, "mom is waiting for me."

Saba nodded as he began to walk, and followed at his side, though she did not really feel much like surprises anymore.

* * *

"Come on, Balto," Jenna implored, holding a piece of the turmeric root near his nose, "it'll make you feel better, trust me."

Balto only coughed and turned away, refusing, for he was simply too sick and too tired to try to eat anything at the moment. All he wanted right now was to be left alone so he could sleep.

"Come on, Balto," Jenna pleaded as hot tears began to sting her eyes, "please, you've gotta eat something."

Balto coughed and curled himself up tighter beneath his blanket.

"It... won't... matter... if I... eat that... or not," he splurged weakly, grimacing as agonizing pangs writhed across his entire body, "I'll... never... hold it... down."

"Please, Balto, you've gotta try," Jenna begged, "if you don't eat you'll starve."

Balto offered no reply, only coughed.

"Dammit, stop being so stubborn and let me help you!" Jenna yelled passionately, feeling all of her pent up frustrations beginning to flood the banks of her veins.

"Mom?" Kodi suddenly addressed from the entrance of the cabin, causing her to turn to him.

"Kodi, you made it," she said relieved.

Kodi nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when Saba pushed her way into the room.

"Where is he?" she demanded, much to Jenna's great surprise.

"Saba?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Hey, mom," she greeted in a sidelong fashion, for she had more pressing matters to tend to first before formalities were given.

She stepped quickly past Jenna and paused once she reached her father's side.

"Dad?" she asked, lowering her head so that it was almost level with his.

"Saba?" he asked weakly, turning to face her.

Despite herself, she smiled.

"Hey, dad," she greeted, "long time, no see."

Balto allowed a thin smile to take life upon his lips and he sucked in a breath through his nose as he shifted around so that he could see her comfortably.

"There she is," he chimed softly, "there's my girl."

It had been so long since she had seen him that she cared not the risk she took upon making contact with him, so without a moment's thought or hesitation, she leaned her head down and nuzzled the side of his face, feeling finally the embrace she had so desperately longed for since her departure, but the moment was short lived as her father fell victim to a fit if coughing which caused her to draw away.

"Papa, you look awful," Saba observed.

Balto regained control of his cough then opened his eyes.

"I'll be fine, Sab," he replied, feigning a smile.

However, she was not convinced.

"No, you're not gonna be fine," she argued, "Papa, you're very sick. You need help."

Balto, however, was not willing to relent.

"Saba, I've been through worse and still-"

"Papa, that's a lie and you know it," she said sternly, though she kept a level head, "and if you die because you refuse to seek help, so help me I will bring you back to life and kill you myself, get it?"

Balto fell silent for a moment, deeply considering his daughter's words, then, after a span of about thirty seconds, he chuckled softly.

"I... guess I can't... argue... anymore," he choked, straining to prevent himself from succumbing to another fit of coughs, "what... do you... want from me?"

A simultaneous breath of relief was released by the three in his company as these words finally passed over his lips and Jenna stepped forward.

"You're going to the hospital," she said immediately, moving to help him to his feet.

"No..." he argued, "I'll take... the medicine... but the hospital... will only be... a last... resort."

Jenna felt a growl begin to rumble in the base of her throat, which caught Saba's ears and caused her to turn to her.

"Mom, at least it's something," she reminded quickly before her temper could grow out of control.

These words eased Jenna and caused her to digress with a sigh.

"Alright, fine," she said in defeat, "we'll try it your way."

She then turned to Saba.

"Saba, bring me the turmeric," she instructed, "Kodi, I want you to go get him some water and something that he can eat that won't be too tough on his stomach."

They both nodded and immediately moved to do the jobs assigned. Saba located the root and gave it to her mother as Kodi trotted out of the cabin to fetch food and water.

"Alright," she said, breaking off a small piece and placing it before her mate's nose, "this should help settle your stomach so that you can at least get some food and water in your system."

Balto hesitated for a moment, staring at the orange root before him, then sighed and used his tongue to drag it into his lips.

Its taste was chalky and bitter as his teeth began to grind it up and he considered rejecting it, but if it really meant this much to them, he would muscle through it.

As it reached a state where he was comfortable with swallowing it, he allowed it to slide down his throat with a grimace then opened his eyes and turned them up to his mate and daughter.

"That was awful," he said with a small laugh.

"I know it's bad," Jenna agreed, "but it will help."

"When?" Balto asked, feeling his stomach begin to churn as the root landed inside of it.

"It shouldn't be long," Jenna replied, "just try your best to keep it down."

Balto nodded, willing with everything he had in him to hold the root in place, and miraculously he found that with the passage of time, the easier it became for him to fight back the urge to vomit; then after about ten minutes had passed, the only things to ail his stomach were occasional pangs.

He did not feel one hundred percent better, though, not in the slightest, but at least now he felt like he could stomach some food.

"I'm back," Kodi announced between clenched teeth as he entered the room.

Jenna and Saba turned, finding that he carried a pale in his mouth which slopped water onto the floor, but they did not see any meat.

But, the water was more important than the meat right now anyway, so Jenna was grateful nonetheless.

"Thank you, Kodi," she said gratuitously and took the pale.

"I managed to catch a couple of fish, too," Kodi informed, "they're in the bucket. Hopefully they won't be too much."

"You're the best of the best, Kodi," Jenna replied with a smile.

"Is there anything more we can do?" Saba asked, feeling the need to do everything in her power to help her afflicted father.

"No," Jenna replied, "you guys have done enough for now."

They nodded, but were not going to leave the room until they knew that their father had eaten something.

"Here, Balto," Jenna began, dipping her paw into the water and producing one of the fish, "try to eat this."

Balto had not much of an appetite, but he knew that he was starving, so he opened his mouth weakly, waiting for Jenna to give it to him.

Jenna understood the signal and placed the fish sideways across his bottom jaw then withdrew as he began to clamp down upon it.

For a moment, Balto simply allowed the fish to remain between his teeth, for the act of chewing was exhausting to him right now, but he knew that if he wanted to eat, he needed to chew, so finally he parted his teeth slightly then bit down once more, grinding the fish up into tiny chunks.

Once the fish had reached a state where it could be swallowed, he allowed it to slide down his throat and felt it as it dropped into his empty stomach.

This moment was now crucial, for now they would see if all of their efforts would pay off. They watched the hybrid intently, hoping for the better, but expecting the worst. A minute droned slowly away and Balto felt something begin to rise in his stomach which caused him to groan uncomfortably.

"Dammit all," Jenna cursed and reached behind her for the bucket which they used for when he would become ill, but as her paw landed on the rim, she heard Balto burp and turned to see him smiling softly.

"I could go for another fish, Jen."

* * *

"It's so nice to have you over for a visit, Saba," Jenna said with a smile as she sat across from her daughter, "it's been way too long."

She nodded slowly and lowered her eyes a little.

"I know," she replied, moving her eyes up to the roof of the hull inside of which they sat, for just above her, her afflicted father slept. For a moment she allowed her gaze to linger then sighed lowered her eyes to her mother once more, "I just wish that I could have come under better circumstances."

Jenna nodded, flattening her ears.

"Yeah," she agreed, shuffling her pads, "but hopefully the worst is passed."

From up above, Balto winced and tossed over into his side.

They were closing in all around him, horrid black canines with misshapen, deformed bodies and glowing red eyes. They all snarled and snapped viciously at him, laughing as he backed away, taunting him.

"It's all over now," they chanted unanimously, "The day of reckoning is nigh and it's all your fault!"

Frightened and confused, Balto turned to flee, but found himself standing at the base of a sheer cliff, trapped in the torrent of terrible tormentors. Desperate, he began to search frantically for aid.

"Help!" he cried out over the mass of demonic canines, but nobody heard.

He felt a jolt behind him and heard the ground split then fall away.

"It's all your fault. The day of reckoning is nigh, and it's all because of you!"

Balto turned behind him to regard the large gorge which had formed only feet behind him then turned desperately to the front once more.

"What do you want from me!" he cried frantically, inching closer to the edge as the horrid beasts pressed closer upon him, "stay back!"

Jeering laughter arose from all around him.

"Frightened little pup, what's the matter? You must have known this day would come. You must pay for what you've done. You and all of your wretched breed!"

The ground before him swirled and out of it rose Aleu, who lied between him and them, bound by chains.

"Papa!" she cried, tears pouring down her face

"Aleu!" Balto yelled and moved to free her, but as he lifted his paw to charge, chains erupted from beneath him and dragged him to the ground.

"Aleu!" he cried, fighting against the constricting metal.

A demon whose face was wrought with maggots and sagging, rotting flesh laughed and approached her, dripping red and green fluids from the open wounds in his sides and from his mouth, then pressed his paw down upon the side of her neck, exposing her jugular.

"Aleu, no!" Balto begged as the demon snarled and tore her throat out with its large jaws.

The desolate landscape around him became a swirling inferno of burning buildings, screams and dead bodies as Aleu's blood drained from her neck and the demons all laughed sinisterly again.

"This city and all you love will burn because of your sins," they taunted.

Balto felt his fur begin to singe as the flames drew near to his helplessly chained body.

"The day of reckoning is upon you!" they chanted as the flames began to lick his body, setting his fur alight.

Balto screamed in fear and agony as his body became engulfed by the flames.

"It's all coming to an end, and it's all your fault!" they growled, "you've hidden from it for too long, now you must pay! It's time for you to wake the fuck up!"

"Balto, wake up!"

Balto's eyes snapped open and his head shot quickly up from the deck.

"Stay away!" he screamed, cold sweat running along the skin beneath his fur, but turned to see Jenna, Kodi, and Saba beside him, staring at him with deep concern woven into their gaze.

"Balto, calm down," Jenna said, stepping forward, "what happened?"

Balto's racing heart pounded in his ears as he laid his head quickly down upon the deck once more.

"Fire," he choked, shivering violently, "blood... demons... Aleu, where is Aleu!"

The question both shocked and confused all present.

"Balto, Aleu has been gone for almost two years," Jenna reminded, "don't you remember?"

Balto glanced around rapidly.

"What of the town?" he asked as tears began to sting his eyes, "am I too late?"

"Dad, you're delirious," Saba said, stepping up beside her mother.

"No," Balto argued, "it'll happen because of me! They will all burn!"

"Balto, you're scaring me," Jenna cried, "what did you see?"

Balto, though weak, attempted to rise to his feet.

"I have to stop this," he panted, struggling to get his paws beneath him.

"Dad, you're not going anywhere," Kodi insisted, stepping close, prepared to stop him if necessary, "you're sick."

"Damn my affliction!" Balto yelled, "the town is in danger!"

Jenna stepped up to him and attempted to lower him to the ground once more.

"Balto, the town is fine," she assured, "you just had a nightmare."

Balto was not completely comforted by her words, for his past experience with dreams forebode imminent calamity, but his energy was spent, so he begrudgingly allowed her to lower him to the ground. Once she had him situated once more, she placed her paw between his shoulder blades and began to slowly stroke his back, trying to soothe him.

"Kodi, get me a wet rag," she instructed then turned to Balto.

"I'm sorry," he choked, beginning now to come down from his recent episode, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," Jenna soothed, taking the rag into her paw and gently dabbing it across his forehead, "it's over now."


End file.
